Polished
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: Carol can't see her feet, much less reach around her expanding baby bump to polish her toenails. Daryl steps in to help her out. Set in the same verse as 'Cravings'.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Tags:** *Carol Peletier/Daryl Dixon, *Merle Dixon, *Rick Grimes, *So Much Fluff, *Baby Fic, *Pregnancy Hormones, *Sweetness, *What to Expect When You're Expecting

 **Rated:** T

 **Summary:** Carol can't see her feet, much less reach around her expanding baby bump to polish her toenails. Her boys step in to help her out. Set in the same verse as 'Cravings'.

 **A/n:** Greetings, darlings! Is it March already? Seriously?! Well, I hope you're ready for another month of baby fic prompts from the Blood Ponies. Here is my offering to you, dear readers. I hope you enjoy!

Polished

By:

CharlotteAshmore

Daryl yawned and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up a little as he walked the top of the wall surrounding their new home. He chuckled to himself every time he thought of the look on Rick's face that day he and Merle had brought him out to Sharpsburg to see what would become their community … Willow Bend. Their leader had been stunned to say the least. And any reservations he might have had, instantly fell to the wayside when he'd seen Carol's eyes light up with pure unadulterated joy.

 _"Rick, can you imagine raising the children here?!" Carol gasped, her gaze zipping from one house to another, to the spacious clean streets and immaculate front lawns. "Judith and Jellybean won't have to play in a yard with walkers at the fence trying to tear through the chain link to get to our babies!"_

 _Rick stared incredulously at the elder Dixon, simply unable to wrap his mind around an act of such complete selflessness from the man. At least, from what he knew of Merle Dixon. "You … You did this for us?"_

 _Merle shrugged, uncomfortable with the sheriff's scrutiny. "Want my fam'ly t' be safe, s'all. Figured it'd be a good start for m' nephew, y'know?" he blew it off as of little concern._

 _Carol, oblivious to the heated emotions flying back and forth behind her, continued onto the sidewalk, surveying the house in front of her with a keen eye. "These homes are huge. They should easily be able to hold more than one family. Glenn and Maggie could share with Hershel and Beth. Ty and Sasha could take the small one over there. Perhaps Michonne might want to share with them? And the rest of us could take the big one there at the end of the cul-de-sac."_

 _"Whatcha mean 'the rest of us'?" Merle sputtered, shooting a glance over at Rick who seemed equally appalled._

 _"Makes sense t' me," Daryl had interjected quickly before an argument could break out. "Asskicker's gonna wanna be close t' Carol, an' we could set up a nursery for her an' Bean t' share."_

 _Carol turned those pleading baby blues on him, and Merle snapped his mouth shut with an, "Aw, hell."_

 _"Well, I suppose we're moving then," Rick grinned, seeing as Carol had already chosen accommodations for everyone and he had little choice but to go along with it._

The group had gathered their things and their caravan of vehicles had made the trip, leaving the prison behind. It had taken a little over a month to fortify the wall. It had been Daryl's idea to bring in tractor trailers to surround the brick wall, knock the wheels off and fill in the spaces with cement. Around the trailer wall were homemade spikes, much like those Michonne had designed to fend off the governor. Nothing was getting past their defenses, yet there were still three guard shifts a day, someone always alert to danger.

Daryl nodded to Tyreese and Karen as he passed them. The Woodbury woman had taken a quick shine to the man, accompanying Andrea on her frequent visits until she'd decided to move there with them. He suspected Andrea's bi-monthly visits had less to do with her friendship with Carol and more to do with a certain Dixon, but there was no way he was going to bring that subject up with his brother.

He suspected Merle was bored. Now that the group had moved into the subdivision, his project over, it was understandable he would want to find something to keep busy. At least, when he wasn't working on the nursery. One would think Carol was having _his_ baby as excited as Merle was for Jellybean's arrival. He'd painted half the nursery pink and the other half blue, and Daryl could only pray they were having a boy. When Merle wasn't working at something in the community, he spent his time going on runs, looking for survivors or useful things to help them grow and thrive.

Daryl shifted the crossbow on his arm and continued his trek along the wall. Zach and Carl were vying for Beth's attention with some game or another down below on the street, Sasha and Bob watching from the front steps of the house they shared. There had been a few new arrivals recently, more to add to their family, more hands to protect their growing community.

It was quiet … as well it should be. Which was why the slamming of a door and hurried boot steps on stairs had Daryl on instant alert. What was more alarming was that it was _his_ front door which had slammed. Ty whistled from his left and pointed down at Merle hurrying towards the ladder, silently urging Daryl to see what was going on.

He didn't waste a second, climbing down the nearest ladder – one of four spaced along the wall – and running to meet his brother. Merle in such a state of agitation could only mean one thing … Carol was crying again. _Damnit!_

"What happened now?" he asked, meeting Merle halfway.

Merle shot him a look of disgust. "Don't worry, th' house ain't burnin' down or nothin'."

Daryl snorted. "Well, I'm glad y' ain't tried your hand at cookin' again. Is Carol ok?"

"NO!" the elder of the brothers huffed, raking a hand over his short-cropped hair. "Damn woman's locked herself in th' bathroom an' won't come out. This is all Blondie's fault!"

"An' jus' how is this Andrea's fault?" he asked, taking the steps two at a time to gain entry into the house. True, the blonde had been down for a visit, but he didn't think she would purposely upset Carol.

"Well, it sure th' fuck ain't _my_ fault. I been on best behavior since the incident with that scale!" Merle protested loudly for the entire block to hear.

Rick poked his head out of the kitchen, Judith perched on his hip, his eyes wide. "Oh, god, tell me you didn't get another scale?!"

Daryl followed his friend into the kitchen and took the little girl from him, nuzzling his nose along her jaw and making her giggle. No one wanted to think about the bathroom scale some idiot had left upstairs for Carol to find. After the infernal thing had informed her she was twenty pounds overweight, it had come flying over the bannister to smash against the ceramic tile in the foyer, narrowly missing Rick's head. It hadn't mattered that it was all baby weight and not an ounce of fat on her petite form. She'd spent the rest of moving day going through her meager wardrobe to make sure her clothes still fit and the men who shared the house walking around on eggshells.

"Of course, not! I even went door to door to make sure there were none in the other houses." Merle plopped down on a stool at the island and twirled a spoon around in what appeared to be mashed carrots Rick had been feeding Judith. "Learned m' lesson … NO SCALES!"

Rick glanced at the oven timer to make sure there was time to avert the current crisis before the venison roast and vegetables Carol had started earlier were ready. "She was fine this afternoon when I came in. I don't know what happened. She went upstairs to shower and the next minute we could hear her crying."

Daryl winced as Judith tugged a little too hard on his scruff. "An' she didn't say nothin' t' y', Merle?"

"She was wailin' somethin' 'bout her feet, but I couldn't really make it out, an' she refused t' open th' door," he grumbled.

Rick poured hot water into the cup where a tea infuser was already waiting with Carol's favorite peppermint blend. "Here, take this up to her, would you, Daryl? It might make her feel better."

Daryl huffed a short laugh. Rick was a firm believer that peppermint tea fixed all of Carol's ailments, but he accepted the cup in exchange for Judith and made his way to the stairs.

*.*.*

Carol glared at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door for what must've been the umpteenth time. When had she come to resemble a Guernsey cow? Another muffled sob escaped her as she turned to the left. Her naked body was no better viewed from that side. When she'd been pregnant for Sophia, she hadn't really popped until somewhere near her sixth month, her daughter having been on the petite side. Yet now at only five and a half months with baby Dixon – which she was convinced was all male – she was huge.

She'd already badgered Dr. S repeatedly to check the doppler again to make sure she wasn't carrying twins. She hadn't been at all thrilled to learn they ran on Daryl's side of the family. Not that she wouldn't love both babies with all her heart and soul, but that was beside the point. It was precarious enough for a single baby during such desperate times, much less two.

Carol inwardly cursed as she glanced down to where her feet should be. She really needed to get a grip on herself. Her housemates were surely growing weary of her erratic hormones and turbulent mood swings. Her precious Daryl would be the last to say anything, but her see-saw of emotions couldn't be easy on him.

Her lips wibbled as she glanced back at the mirror, and she clamped her teeth around it, startling at the knock which sounded against the door. "Carol?" came his query, the knob rattling beneath his hand. "Baby, c'mon … open th' door for me."

She reached for her robe, a confection of purple paisley Daryl had brought her from a recent run. "I-I'm not really decent right now," Carol called back softly. "I'll be down in a little w-while, ok? Just grab the roast when the timer dings and get Rick to make some rice."

"Ain't like I haven't seen y' in th' altogether, Carol. Lemme in," he crooned, his voice soft as rough velvet.

Carol wanted nothing more than to do as he asked and throw herself into his arms, but she didn't want him to have to bear witness to her bout of self-pity. "No," she whined.

"Open. Th'. Door. Woman! That is NOT a request," he growled.

Carol gaped at the door in open-mouthed astonishment. "Don't you get all bossy with me, Daryl, I –"

"One!"

"Don't you dare even THINK of breaking my door!"

"Two!"

Carol cinched in the tie on her robe and threw the lock, swinging the door open to find her love leaning casually against the door frame. He grinned; she glared. "That was dirty pool, Dixon," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Got y' t' open th' door though, didn't I?" His grin widened, and he pressed the warm mug into her hands. "Brought y' some tea."

Carol stepped aside and let him enter the ensuite, leaning back against the double vanity as she stared down into her mug. "Rick?"

"Yeah, he was worried when him an' Merle heard y' cryin' again. What's wrong?" Daryl cradled her face in his warm palms, his thumbs soothing away her tears before his lips followed.

She leaned into his touch and shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm being stupid."

"Nope, try again. Y' might be a lotta things, Carol, but y' ain't stupid," he said calmly, meaning every word.

"Yes, I am," she muttered under her breath, taking a sip of her tea before setting it down beside her. She pulled a little basket over to show him its contents. "Andrea brought me a spa basket. I've never been a vain woman, Daryl. I wasn't even allowed to wear makeup when I was married to Ed. But she thought it might make me feel better, y'know?"

Daryl rummaged through the little basket, not recognizing half of what was in there. He was able to make out the fruity body wash, shampoo and conditioner, the coordinating hand lotion, some kind of scrubby face wash, a loofa, nail polish and a few items of cosmetics. "That was thoughtful of her. So, what's wrong with it?"

A tear trickled from the corner of her eye, and she ducked her head to hide it from him. "I was happy. Don't I smell good?"

Daryl couldn't help but smile, inching closer to burrow into the crook of her neck and inhale deeply. "Mmm, good 'nough t' eat, woman," he moaned, his tongue flicking out to taste as well. "But then, y' always smell nice, even when y' covered in walker goo."

Carol snorted. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

He braced a hand on the vanity on either side of her hips, caging her within his arms as he studied her curiously. "So, what's th' problem? C'mon, baby, talk t' me."

Her lip wibbled as she met his worried gaze … before the tears began to fall once more. "I wanted to polish my toenails and I realized … I can't see my feet, Daryl!"

He caught her easily as she pitched forward, sobbing her heartache against his chest, his fingers stroking through the silver curls along her nape.

"And I'm a huge cow! Soon, you're not even going to want to share a bed with me. Ed ridiculed me the entire time I was pregnant with Sophia and I wasn't half the size I am now," she cried, her shoulders shaking.

Mention of her ex-husband made him see red, his teeth gnashing together as his grip tightened on her. _Aha! Now, we're getting' somewhere._ His right hand swept over her belly, freeing the knot of her robe so he could push it off her shoulders. She didn't protest as he thought she would, though he was taking liberties without consent. It was for her own good, and he would never – even in the grips of the fiercest rage – harm a hair on her head.

She tried to hide from him, shame coloring her cheeks as her arms rose to cross over her bosom. Yet, still, she didn't protest. Daryl turned her until she was facing the full-length mirror, her back pressed snugly to his chest. His arms rose about her, his hands caressing her upper arms briefly before wandering gently over her rounded belly where their child rested, safe and warm.

"Look, baby. Open your eyes an' see what I see," he crooned softly against the shell of her ear. She trembled, goosebumps erupting over her smooth skin from the warmth of his breath. "Carol …"

"I-I'm fat … and I'm u-ugly," she stuttered out, her voice barely more than a pained, ragged whisper.

Daryl rubbed his face against the arch of her throat, his scruff teasing her as he knew she liked. He smiled as her breath hitched. "You're beautiful, sweetheart. Most beautiful woman I ever seen. Beautiful … elegant … classy an' smart. Never thought you'd go for a guy like me … nothin' but trash."

"Daryl, you are NOT –"

He kissed the tip of her perky little nose. "Y' always saw somethin' in me I couldn't see myself. I think you're doin' th' same thing I did. Y' look in the mirror an' y' hear that fucker in your head, tellin' y' lies an' lettin' yourself believe 'em. Wanna know what I see, baby?"

Carol turned her face away from the mirror, tilting her lips up closer to his, but not her gaze. It was affixed on him in their reflection, on his hands as his rough fingers drew gentle patterns over her skin. The fluttering movement of their child brought a tentative smile to her lips as he sought his father's touch. "What?" she asked breathily, feeling some of her anxiety draining away.

"I see _my_ woman, swollen with my little one, healthy an' glowin'. There ain't no other woman who could ever compare t' y', Carol. _No one_. When I look at y', I see the woman I love, th' woman I wanna grow old with … th' woman I want t' have as m' wife." Daryl sighed heavily, his head falling forward to let his hair hide the color rising in his cheeks. "Not my most shinin' moment, though, proposin' in a fuckin' bathroom."

Carol gasped. "You mean it? You really want to marry me?"

Daryl pulled the ring box from the pocket of his vest. "Been carryin' it around with me since Merle first brought me here. They have a jewelry section over at that warehouse store. Wasn't about t' pull a stunt like Glenn an' get your ring off a walker."

Carol opened the box and gasped at the square cut aquamarine stone flanked by two smaller square cut diamonds on a platinum band. "Oh, Daryl," she breathed, tears sparkling once again in her eyes. Though this time he knew they were tears of joy.

"Y' like it? I thought it matched your eyes."

"I love it."

"I was gonna do it t'night. Didn't wanna pussy around anymore … too much time passin' would give Merle time t' snoop an' I didn't want that. I was gonna ask y' t' go for a walk with me after dinner … go out by th' duck pond in th' gazebo an' get down on one knee. Not exactly romantic here in the bathroom," he lamented.

"Stop," she admonished. "This has to be the most romantic moment of my life."

"Yeah?" he grinned sheepishly. "So, will y'? I love y', woman. Will y' marry me?"

To her, the proposal couldn't have been more perfect. I didn't matter that she was a blubbering mess and naked to boot … he loved her and wanted her for his wife. "I love you too, Daryl. I can't remember a time when I didn't. I'd be honored to be your wife."

*.*.*

Rick and Merle moved to peek around the kitchen archway as they heard soft footsteps descending the stairs. Michonne held a sleepy Judith, cooing softly to her as she rolled her eyes at the men. "Next, they'll be setting up spy cameras, sweetheart. Better watch that daddy of yours."

Merle snorted. Already a light tinge of pink colored the sheriff's grizzled cheeks. He knew Rick had a crush on the samurai … which was why he'd invited Michonne to dinner. Perhaps if they could get their shit together, Rick would move out and the Dixons could have the house to themselves. He just hoped Mouse didn't catch on to what he was plotting.

Daryl's fingers were twined with Carol's as they entered the kitchen, and Merle was happy to see she looked loads happier, not a tear in sight. The smug grin fell from his lips, however, when she noted Michonne's presence in her kitchen and then arched a brow in Merle's direction. _Busted! Well, shit._

"Hi, 'Chonne. I'm so glad you could join us tonight," she said, stepping forward to hug her friend. She wasn't as unaware of the sparks flying between Rick and Michonne as Merle would like to think. She wasn't blind and stupid by any means and knew what her _brother_ was up to.

"I hope I'm not imposing."

"Of course, not! We're always happy to have you here."

Merle took Judith from Michonne's arms and cooed softly to the little girl. "C'mon with Uncle Merle, Asskicker. We'll go look at the fluffy little unicorns on that mobile Uncle Daryl installed on yer crib. You'd like that, huh?"

Carol's narrow-eyed gaze followed him, _you-can-run-but-you-can't-hide_ clear in the depths of her eyes. There were ill feelings between the three involved. Merle had tried to kill Michonne, she'd made her hatred no secret, and Rick had left him in Atlanta. There was more tolerance than friendship now. If the two were going to find their way to one another, Merle needed to keep his nose out of it.

Her future brother-in-law returned just as the table was being set, and they'd made it halfway through dinner before Rick noticed the ring sparkling on Carol's finger. His eyes widened before a toothy grin bloomed on his face, his gaze swinging between Daryl and Carol where they sat next to one another at the end of the table.

"Something you'd like to share with us, brother?" he chuckled, taking in the deep flush of color rising up Daryl's neck.

Michonne studied Carol long and hard before she too smiled and raised a hand to hide her grin. "Well, it's about time!"

Merle paused mid-chew, frowning at _all_ the occupants of the table. "What? I'm missin' somethin'?"

The corner of Carol's lips quirked up as she thrust her left hand out at Merle. "Daryl asked me to marry him."

Merle gaped at her before looking to his brother for confirmation. Daryl smirked and nodded, really not caring if Merle approved. He wasn't going to allow the elder Dixon's distaste of marriage ruin his happiness. "Well, I'll be damned. Good one on you, bro," Merle said, surprising everyone.

*.*.*

"Carol, that was so wonderful," Michonne praised as she and Rick began to clear the table.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do the dishes, Michonne. Come into the den with us. Merle said something about finding a movie for us to watch," Carol said as Daryl pulled her chair out.

"Nonsense, it won't take us long."

Daryl pressed a kiss to Carol's cheek and nudged her in the direction of the den. "G'on, baby, I'll jus' be a minute."

"Where are you going?" she asked, her brow creasing in a puzzled frown.

Her fiancée smirked mysteriously and shook his head. "Don't y' worry about it. Go get comfortable an' I'll be there in a minute."

Merle slung an arm around her shoulders and steered her away. "Since y' managed t' surprise ol' Merle with an engagement of all things, I think I'm gonna let y' pick th' movie, Mousy."

"You never let me pick," she drawled. "And not for lack of trying."

"Special occasion. Jus' please … no chick flicks."

Carol giggled and moved over to the ever-growing rack of DVDs which seemed to find their way into their home. She chose one of her favorite cult action movies, thinking it was too bad Carl was out with his friends. Normally, he was the only one who wanted to watch it with her.

Merle took it from her and groaned. _"The Boondock Saints?_ Again? Ain'tcha tired of this movie yet?"

She snorted. "Never! At least it's not a chick flick," she teased, winking at him as she settled onto the sofa and propped her feet on the ottoman.

Rick brought in a cup of tea and handed it to Carol. "Hey, uhm … we're gonna skip the movie tonight if that's ok? Me and 'Chonne are gonna have coffee in the kitchen."

Carol smiled, happy he was finally taking the initiative. "No, it's fine. Y'all have a nice chat." He grinned appreciatively and moved to return to the kitchen, but her voice stopped him. "Rick … thank you for the tea. Now go get her."

It warmed her heart to see him finally ready to move on from Lori. Her dearly departed friend wouldn't have wanted him to be alone forever.

Daryl lifted her feet up and dropped down onto the ottoman, bringing them back down onto his lap. "Rick ain't watchin' th' movie? Thought he liked this one."

Merle snorted from the other end of the sofa. "Mouse only likes this movie 'cause she thinks Murphy is _hawt_."

Daryl rolled his eyes as the opening credits flashed on screen. He liked the movie well enough, though he'd never admit it to his brother. Carol thought the actor who played Murphy MacManus looked like him, but he didn't see it.

He brought the little basket to his side and rummaged around inside for the four bottles of nail polish Andrea had stashed in there for Carol, holding them out for her to choose. Carol glanced down at the polish and her lip wibbled. _Gawd! Please don't let her cry again!_

"Don't think about it; jus' pick one," he said softly, ignoring the snickering coming from his brother. "I kinda like the hot pink."

"Y' would, Darylena!"

Carol's eyes flashed fire at Merle. "Shut it, Merle Dixon, or you can go to your room!"

His mouth dropped open, not used to having her ire turned on him. Not recently, anyway. He thought better of letting the angry retort slip off the end of his tongue and sipped at the Coke he'd grabbed from the fridge, turning his gaze back to the TV. Damn, but she could be a firecracker sometimes. Luckily for him, she wasn't one to hold a grudge.

Carol forgot all about the movie, preferring to watch the love of her life paint her toenails. Long careful strokes, he painted, his concentration focused on being precise so as not to get any polish on her cuticles. He'd even stuffed tissues between her delicate toes so they wouldn't touch and smudge the polish. Then when they were dry, Daryl took the lavender body lotion and massaged it into each foot.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, and a memory she would hoard away until the day she died. She snuggled into his embrace when he finally moved to sit next to her, breathing in his warm scent. "I love you, Daryl. Thank you."

He pressed a kiss to her brow and smiled against her skin. "Now your toes are jus' as pretty as th' rest of y'."

 **A/n:** I love this verse! All the fluffy goodness! I hope you all liked it too … please let me know what you think! Buckets of love to my darling beta team: BettyBubble and Geektaire! Until next month …


End file.
